A Monstrous Web of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A time traveling incident bring Spider Man to Victorian England, where he encounters Frank from the Howling Commandos. And he's not very friendly!


**This is just a little story that came to me one day! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Spider Man was at SHIELD labs working with his friend and fellow scientist Dr. Curt Connors.

Peter Parker did enjoy working with Curt, but he was really looking forward to watching corny old horror movies with his pal Harry Osborn.

"So, this ain't gonna take long right?" asked Spider Man.

"Patience, Spider Man." said Dr. Connors. "This time machine will open new doors for us at SHEILD."

Spider Man sighed and leaned against a wall.

Only it wasn't a wall. It was the control panel for the time machine.

The machine buzzed and sparked, something was happening!

"What the-?! SPIDER MAN!" Connors screamed.

"OH, MAAAAAAAAN!" Spider Man yelled as his body glowed in a green light and he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The ground was cold. The world seemed dense and blurry.

"Oh, my head..." Spider Man was beyond dizzy. "Where am I?"

By the look of it, Spider Man appeared to be in a real-live horror movie! The eerie fog, the dead trees, the creepy looking castle-

Wait, castle?

High upon a tall hill was a crumbling castle with a light on in the highest room of the tallest tower.

"Gulp." Spider Man didn't need Spidey sense for this situation. "Something tells me I need to get far away from that place as possible."

Spider Man ran the other way. He headed down the hill's trail but stopped in his tracks when a group of angry people wielding torches and pitch forks were blocking his path.

"It's another monster!" a villager pointed to Spider Man. "That mad doctor must have sent him!"

"What?! I'm not a monster!" Spider Man protested.

"GET HIM!" The villagers roared and charged at Spider Man.

"Don't think so!" Spider Man shot out his webs at the ground. One by one the villagers were stuck to the ground, tangled in the hero's web. He also webbed their hands to their weapons and webbed the whole path so no one got across.

"Y'know, there's no way you're gonna get any tourists with that kind of welcome." Spider Man quipped. He decided the old castle was better than an angry mob.

And then a voice that made Spidey's spine shiver. "My, my."

Spider Man turned and saw a man with sickly pale skin with greasy black hair that was combed to the side. He wore a white lab coat, black gloves, and a devilish smile.

"What manner of creature are you?" The man lurched towards the shaky Spider.

"Uh, long story." Spider Man said, backing away. "Let's just say I'm a rare case...and...I'm out of here!" He turned to run away but the man jumped in front of him.

"No need to rush, my boy." The man's fiendish smile grew. "I haven't thanked you properly for stopping those barbaric villagers." He wringed his hand and together. "Why don't you come inside to my castle? It's so late and you need to rest."

"Noooo thank you!" Spider Man exclaimed. "I've had enough of this place for one day! I'm just gonna go to a less terrifying neighborhood and-"

 **Bam!**

Spider Man bumped into something pretty big.

"Rrrrrrrrr..."

Spider Man shivered. That growl sounded familiar. He turned and saw a bluish, scarred face flowering at him.

"AAAAAAH!" Spidey jumped back. "Frank?!"

It was. Frankenstein's monster from the Howling Commandos. Despite being scared of him when they first met, the web slinger became the monster's friend.

"Frank? Is that what you are calling my monster?" asked the creepy man.

"You're monster?!" Spider Man's heart sank. "Then that means...you're the real...D-D-DR. FRANKENSTEIN?!"

The doctor cackled like a true mad scientist would. "That's right. And you, my boy, will be excellent for my latest experiment!"

"No way! I don't have a signed permission slip form my parent or guardian!" Even in dire situations, Spider Man can't help make a joke.

"AFTER HIM!" Dr. Frankenstein ordered his monster.

"FRANK GET MONSTER!" Frank roared as he charged straight for Spider Man.

"YIKES!" Spider Man leaped away from the reanimated monster. "Frank's even scarier when he's coming right at you!"

Frank swung his sledgehammer harm, trying to squash Spider Man. But the hero dodged his every move.

"Listen, Frank! I don't want to hurt you!" Spider Man told his friend. "You can't go around listening to-AAH!"

A sharp pain struck Spider Man's shoulder. He saw a tranquilizer dart has hit him. He immediately became drowsy. He collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

Dr. Frankenstein put away his blowgun. "Excellent."

When Spider Man woke up, his eyes doubled in size when he found himself in the creepiest looking laboratory he's ever seen.

And worse than that, he was strapped to a torture table! His body spread out like he was going to be dissected!

"Oh, man! I'm in Frankenstein's lab!" Spider Man tried to break free, but the restraints holding him down were tough.

"You..."

Spider Man saw Frank come out from the shadows. "Frank! You gotta get me out of here!"

The monster stared at the boy. He came closer. "You said you don't want to hurt Frank. Why? Everyone want to hurt Frank."

"Well, not me. You may look like a monster, but you're really a nice guy deep down." Spider Man shifted a little. "But right now, you got to free me so Dr. Wackjob comes back!"

Frank scowled. "Why should Frank trust you?" He poked his big finger into Spider Man's stomach.

Spider Man made a strange sound when the monster poked him there. Curious, Frank poked him a few more times.

"H-Hehey! Stop it!" Spider Man giggled, squirming a little.

"Huh?" Frank was confused. He wiggled his fingers against Spider Man's stomach.

"Hahahahahahaha! Cut it out! What are you doing?!" Spider Man laughed. "That tickles!"

At that moment, a playful thought crossed the monster's mind. He chuckled as he continued tickling Spider Man.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Frank! Quit it!" Spider Man cracked up as the lumbering monster tickle tortured him.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Frank was having fun. In fact, it was the first time he ever had any fun. He always made people scream, but he was making this one laugh!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'MON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M TOO TICKLISH! STAHAHAHAP!"

Frank laughed too and finally stopped. "You not scary like monster." he said, smiling. "Frank like you."

"Yeah," Spider Man sighed, exhausted from the tickling. "I like you too. Y'know, Frank. It's okay to be a monster. Because you get to choose what monster you get to be."

"What's that mean?" Frank grumbled.

"Well, take me for example. I crawl on walls and make webs like a spider, but I use my powers to help people because..."

"Because what?"

"Because..." Spider Man looked down. "I lost someone close to me. So I became Spider Man so no one else goes through what happened to me. It doesn't matter if people treat you like a freak, the only thing that matters is that you don't become as cruel as them."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Dr. Frankenstein stormed in. And he looked furious. "Monster! Out of the lab so I can begin my experiment!" He took out knives and shots.

"You really are mad!" Spider Man struggled. "FRANK! HELP ME!"

Without hesitation, Frank attacked. He ran up to his creator and punched him right in the face, sending him crashing into a table. Beakers broke and chemicals spilled all over the floor.

Frank then broke the straps and freed Spider Man. He grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

The chemicals began to start a fire. Flames engulfed the lab and the fire spread throughout the castle.

Outside Frankenstein Castle, Frank watched from a far hilltop his home burn up in a dark cloud.

Spider Man was glad to be saved, but he saw the deep look on his friend's face. "You okay, Frank?"

"Frank lose home...but...Frank glad to be free. Now Frank can be himself, not slave for master. Thanks to you, Spider Man." He turned to the hero and gave him a monster hug.

"GAH! T-Thanks, pal." Spider Man gasped. "Can I...have my...lungs back?"

Frank released him before Spidey suffocated. "What will you do now, Spider Man?"

"I got to get back to New York where I belong." Spider Man replied. His body started to glow. "And I think my time is now. Thanks for everything, Frank. Keep being the monster you want to be."

"Goodbye, Spider Man." Frank said, smiling ear to ear. He watched his friend disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

Spider Man was back at SHIELD. Dr. Connors swarmed Spider Man with questions.

"Spider Man! What happened?! What time period were you in?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time, Doc!" said Spider Man. "In that order; I was sent to a creepy castle where there was a bunch of angry villagers. So I'd say I was in Victorian England because I met the real Dr. Frankenstein! And I met Frank too!"

"Frank? You mean Frankenstein's Monster from the Howling Commandos?"

"Yep. Doctor Wacko-Stein was gonna dice me up as an experiment. But Frank saved me!" The hero smiled beneath his mask. "I guess I'm the one who inspired him to be a hero."

"You've inspired a lot of people, Spider Man." Connors said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your legacy is growing far beyond our wildest imagination."

"Yeah."

Spider Man jumped from that familiar deep voice. He turned around and it was Frank!

"Frank?! We were just talking about you!" Spider Man joked.

Frank picked up the teenager. "Movie night at Harry's?" he asked.

"Really?! You want to come?! Alright!" Spider Man cheered. "Corny monster movies with a real monster! Now we're talkin'!"

The monster chucked a skeleton he carried Spider Man and headed for the OsCorp penthouse.

"Frank owes you a lot, Spider Man. Without you, Frank would have been bad monster."

"Don't sweat it, pal. You've always been a good monster. I just helped bring it out."

This was true. Spider Man's heroism can be inspiring. And it inspired one of the most famous monsters to become a hero as well.


End file.
